


The Greatest Hits Of My Worst Moments

by alextheghostdrummer



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Being Tired of Your Bullshit, Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Communication, Light Angst, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Michael Guerin Week 2020, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Other, it's guerin week but i love alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextheghostdrummer/pseuds/alextheghostdrummer
Summary: an encounter with mr.jones leaves an self-isolating alex; michael tries to helpmichael guerin week: day 4 - a sky full of stars
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927681
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Home in your arms





	The Greatest Hits Of My Worst Moments

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a very self-indulgent one, i really needed alex being done with being treated as an asset instead of a person. also i needed michael to say he is sorry *shrugs*

“Michael?”, he queried once the door was half opened, “What are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too Alex”, he countered, “I’m fine, thanks for asking”

Alex crossed his arms, a slightly amused quirk of lips tugging his lips, and arched his brows in the universal “so what the fuck do you want?”

Michael sighed but relented: “Just wondering how you were”

“Since when do you come by my house just to check in?”

Though it stung to hear those words Michael knew better than trying to argue. Wittingly he recognized Alex’s deflecting

“Well since you won’t reply our messages or pick-up our calls”

“Wasn’t feeling in the mood for talking”, he shrugged, hands still holding his arms as if to protect himself

“This is different, Alex”, he took a step forward, “You were attacked the refused going to the hospital-“

“Yeah because I wasn’t hurt”, physically, but that word goes without saying

An encounter with Mr. Jones caused this sudden distancing from Alex. The alien toyed with them per usual, stalled before giving any useful information, then he used his abilities. Unlike Isobel’s ability, he could enter one’s mind and offer them images or thoughts at whim. Memories too, from what he said and as if to showcase it he focused on Alex. All Michael remember was Alex pleading for him to stop, on the verge of tears and yet not spilling a single one, and Mr. Jones taunting him. He yelled balefully, threatened him and so did Isobel and Max and eventually the sadistic man stopped but it was too late; Alex looked horrified, he stood to his feet and left before any of them could do anything.

“You could’ve at least let Kyle check you out, maybe he did something to your brain, wouldn’t want that happening”, he attempted to get other reaction from Alex besides exasperated annoyance

He was failing, though: “Why are you here, Michael?”

“Alex, I told you-“, the cowboy tried again

“No. Why are you really here?”, he said, anger bleeding through his annoyance, “You never cared before”

“Alex, that’s not true”, he replied softer than he intended. It wasn’t true, of course, but Michael realized belatedly why Alex wasn’t trusting his motives: no one but Kyle bothered to check in with him regularly, going as far as stopping by just to be sure. No matter how much Alex was irked or angry at other things, that fact would surely fuel those feelings too. Unfortunately, he had his reasons, he was within his rights to be upset even if it was overdue. 

“Isn’t it?”, the airman argued

“You’re right. You shouldn’t trust me just because I’m asking you to. I haven’t given you any reason to. But please trust this”, he put on his earnest, most sincere face, “You, me, Greg, Iz, Max, Liz, Rosa, Maria, hell even Kyle, _we are a family _”, he asserted, “We are your family”, he pointed out to Alex with his finger, “So don’t push us away. I know we failed you, me more than anybody else, but I’m ready to make amends”__

__“Kyle didn’t fail me”, Alex countered, though playfully_ _

__“Fine, Dr. McSexy didn’t fail you, because he is perfect like that”_ _

__Alex laughed a bit at his sarcasm and all Michael’s worries melted away. That felt like a win_ _

__“I’m sorry”, he blurted out, “I should have checked in with you more”_ _

__Alex nodded curtly and the cowboy found himself overfilled with pride that his friend decided not to dismiss his own feelings with a casual “it’s fine”. Progress._ _

__“He showed me my own memories”, the airman started, leaning his body against the wooden threshold, “all the greatest hits of my worst moments”, he closed his eyes with strain then slowly opened them, “after that I just- I wanted to be as far away from him as possible, I really wasn’t in the mood for talking”_ _

__Michael was going to skin that hillbilly poor excuse of an alien, evil doppelganger alive._ _

__“I’ll kill him”, he voiced that thought unintendedly_ _

__“Wouldn’t change what happened so”, he shrugged dejectedly_ _

__“Want some company?”, Michael offered, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood_ _

__“Sure”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! let me know your thoughts  
> i'm on tumblr: @chillyoutitseatnoodles


End file.
